


Hall Monitor

by Saesama



Series: Kick in the Head [6]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plug and Play Sex, two-way non-con(?!), violent overloads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saesama/pseuds/Saesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee's bad day just got worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hall Monitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



> Written forever ago, for Laylah.

_Slag, slag, slag, slag!_

Bumblebee's engine protested mightily as he took a corner way-too-fast, warning systems piping up to let him know about potential overheating and that he was an idiot. He _was_ an idiot, running way late, and his engine fairly screamed when he wretched into a harsh twist to get around someone who was large and slow and cursing at him in a couple different dialects.

His destination was the Academy, where all mechs went for training at least once in their lives. The Prime's Guard was coming down to pay an inspection, and Bumblebee had been most eager to volunteer to demonstrate for some of the classes. Sure, the Guard wasn't the Prime himself, but he was in the Prime's inner circle, and that was close enough. He was always willing to share a story, and if they were all lucky, maybe they could get him to get into a match with one of the instructors, because the mech was _good_.

And he was only going to make it on time if he was _incredibly_ lucky. Slag!

Luck was somewhere else, it seemed. The crackle-flare of static disrupting his systems came first, followed by the command, _'STOP'_ blazing across his comm lines. Bumblebee hissed a curse, taking an off-ramp to avoid clogging traffic on Iacon's main thoroughfare, the sleek black-white Lawkeeper right on his tail. Bumblebee stopped at the side of the road, transforming even as he attempted to shake the static from his processors. 

The Lawkeeper stood up as well, and Bumblebee had to fight a groan. The absence of the red chevron of a Senior was a cold blow that assured he'd be late for his demonstration. Lawkeepers in general were glitched, to Bumblebee's mind, and while the Senior Lawkeeper that stalked this part of Iacon's roadways was a real hardcase, Prowl was _fair_ , something his misclocked apprentice, Barricade, completely failed at.

"Fancy seeing you again," Barricade drawled, casually strolling around the yellow mech. Bumblebee didn't dignify him with a response - the first time they'd met, it'd been justified, as racing was forbidden on the main roadways. Ever since, Barricade used every excuse possible to harass Bumblebee, and some of his excuses were thin, indeed. "Going a little fast, I think," Barricade continued.

"There's no limit on speed on the Main Road," Bumblebee grumbled, trying to not shift on his pedes. _Dear Primus, why today?_

"But there ARE rules against endangering others," Barricade shot back, enjoying himself way too much. "And that little stunt, swerving around that lug at such a high speed? Definitely endangering."

"Only to me," Bumblebee snapped. "He'd have flattened me if I timed it wrong. No one else would've been hurt."

"What if some shred of armor got stuck in his undercarriage?" Barricade queried. "Incredibly painful, you know." Bumblebee couldn't help a frustrated noise, even though he knew it would only goad Barricade further. Barricade gave him a nastily gleeful look in return. "Oh, are you in a hurry?" he purred. "Whatever am I keeping you from?"

"The Prime's Guard," Bumblebee ground out. "At the Academy."

Barricade looked thoughtful for a moment. "Oh," he said. "You mean that old glitch the Prime keeps around to warm his Spark when Megatron won't see him?"

Bumblebee's first blow did two things - it caught Barricade off guard, and it gave the Lawkeeper full permission to beat the utter slag out of the yellow mech. They stumbled across the ground, kicking, hitting, snarling, and Bumblebee knew he was utterly _fragged_ because while they were of a similar size and strength, Barricade was a trained fighter and Bumblebee was only a trick-racer with a processor that approved his actions before his logic circuits could. Barricade was going to rip him apart, all clawed hands and leering optics and little staticy discharges snapping whenever they touched and-

And-

Bumblebee's logic center abruptly tried to crash. The slagger was actually _getting off_ on their fight, friction-induced current building up in his components, tiny precursors to a full overload and Bumblebee spent a precious millisecond wondering if Prowl knew how utterly scrambled his apprentice really was. A sharp blow spun him back to reality, and Bumblebee immediately knew how he was going to get out of this. It made his fuel pump threaten to seize, just thinking about it, but Barricade didn't have enough against him to justify hunting him down and arresting him later, and Bumblebee still wanted to get to the Academy sometime during the orn. So when Barricade came at him again, he moved in instead of away, closing in with the Lawkeeper in a full grapple.

They went down quick, rolling across the rough steel ground, but Bumblebee kept his close grip, too close for Barricade to get in any effective blows. Determined and queasy, he dug his fingers beneath Barricade's armor, seeking out and finding sparking electrical connections and too-hot energon lines.

Barricade let out a howl, wordless electronic rage. Bumblebee ignored him, concentrating on the wires and tubing beneath his fingertips. A push here, a caress there, a pulse of the solar energy he kept stored in his back panels, and Barricade howled again, fury and lust intermingled as he overloaded, arc-sharp and the backwash was enough to set Bumblebee on edge. He ignored that, too, scrambling away from shuddering Lawkeeper and transforming, tires screeching against the road as he raced back up the ramp and onto the Main Road again, fixing the Academy firmly in his thoughts so that he didn't have to think about what he'd just done.


End file.
